


best friends <3

by yamaguchiforpresident



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Texting, i think, kei is WEAK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaguchiforpresident/pseuds/yamaguchiforpresident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei smiled a little more that he should have when he saw the text.  Maybe he shouldn’t have though, considering how he felt. He considered Tadashi close to him and there would never be a doubt about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	best friends <3

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic I'm posting ;w; i really like tsukkiyama.. I'm not 100% satisfied but i think i'll just post this anyways c:

_ding_

_ding_

_ding_

Kei pried his eyes away from his laptops bright screen to look at his phone, which lay charging on his table.

Received 5:16  
**Tadashi** : ugh  
**Tadashi** : im so antisocial tsukki  
**Tadash** i: even around friends :c

Kei frowned a little when he saw the word ‘friends’. However, he didn’t want to turn this into something about him, when Tadashi needed comfort. Two minutes passed from the first text before he could respond.

Sent 5:18  
**Kei** : ?  
**Kei** : how come  
Received 5:18  
**Tadash** i: cause they talk about dating people and stuff  
**Tadashi** : and I don’t have any input >:(  
**Tadashi** : I don’t even like anyone so it sucks!

_Oh._

Sent 5:19  
**Kei** : It’s ok you can talk to me  
**Kei** : I guess I’m antisocial too

Kei reread his last text over and over again before he sent it. He wasn’t exactly lying, but he didn’t want to admit his biggest flaw. He decided to send it once he realized Tadashi already knew and he wouldn’t mind.

Received 5:21  
**Tadashi** : haha i guess that’s why we’re best friends <3

Kei smiled a little more that he should have when he saw ‘best friends <3". He considered Tadashi close to him, but he thought best friend was a little juvenile. He didn’t mind Tadashi using it, though. Especially when it made his heart swell in a way nobody else could. Maybe it shouldn’t have though, considering how he felt. He didn’t text anything back, because he knew Tadashi knew Kei agreed.

Received 5:23  
**Tadashi** : guess what :D  
**Tadashi** : I finished the game I was playing, the one I told you about !!  
**Tadashi** : the ending was quite heartwarming this old guy got reconnected with his partner  
**Tadashi** : and the game gives the player a whole parade to celebrate  
**Tadashi** : in game of course  
Sent 5:25  
**Kei** : oh thats cool  
Received 5:25  
**Tadashi** : yep and i battled with a family friend  
**Tadashi** : haha i told him that I’d beat him  
**Tadashi** : He was so confident with himself too lol but at the end i won :D

Kei pieced together what he knew from Tadashi’s day to make the assumption that he’d been out with friends and something went wrong to prompt the poor boy to seek comfort from someone he knew sucked at it. Kei decided it was better not to ask though. He felt the conversation dying and knew Tadashi was trying to keep it up, so he kept texting him. Even if it was a weak text.

Sent 5:26  
**Kei** : winner winner chicken dinner  
Received 5:27  
**Tadashi** : yay!  
**Tadashi** : I’m actually eating some fries right now  
Sent 5:27  
**Kei** : oh  
**Kei** : winner winner french fries dinner  
Received 5:28  
**Tadashi** : haha  
**Tadashi** : you make my day lol

“Oh my god,” Kei whispered, “Yamaguchi don’t do this to me…”  
Kei felt his cheeks grow red as he typed out his reply.

Sent 5:29  
**Kei** : yeah  
**Kei** : i mean, you make my day too  
  
Silence. Had he said something wrong?

Received 5:32  
**Tadashi** : thank you tsukki  
**Tadashi** : I really like talking to you c:  
  
Kei felt his heart beating rapidly. He wasn’t some schoolgirl in a stupid show, trying to impress her crush. He was a high school boy talking to his (best) friend, who also happened to be a boy.  
Tadashi also maybe, probably, could happened to be his crush.  
“Can you be any sweeter?” Kei hissed at his phone.

Sent 5:34  
**Kei** : its nice  
**Kei** : oh my phone’s about to die  
**Kei** : ill talk to you later  
Received 5:35  
**Tadashi** : ah okay  
**Tadashi** : take care ^o^

Kei sighed with relief as he put his phone away, unable to say anything else. He was never really good at conversations, even with Tadashi. He would rather listen to him talk and observe him. The way his voice would rise slightly when he got excited or angry. Whenever he had thrilling news, he’d have to calm down first only to get eager again when he started. The brunette would make expressions to go along with stories he told. Kei liked to look at his features when he could, even if it looked like he was barely paying attention.  
Kei knew he couldn’t make a move, he didn’t want to change things from the way they were. Sure he liked Tadashi, but he didn’t want to have to put more effort into the relationship. (Though he wouldn’t say no if Tadashi asked first.)  
“Yamaguchi, how _dare_ you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i feel the same tsukishima


End file.
